Lips Of An Angel
by ThankGodForWilson4408
Summary: Lips Of An Angel By Hither SongFic... House/Wilson implied slash, nothing graphic. the love child of the song being stuck in my head and the need to write. R&R!


House had given up a long time ago. He missed the dirty blonde, almost brown hair and those warm, chocolate brown eyes, but he would never admit that to anyone. No one. All he could do was cry, when no one was around to come through the wall he'd have to let down.

****** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Wilson was still awake. He missed the pressure of the blue eyes doctor's body near his as he laid stock still on the mattress, instead of the light, curved body of his new girlfriend, who in no means was up to the standard that Gregory had set. He sighed as the phone on his night stand, but being the person he is, he answered it anyway, attempting not to wake the sleeping woman on his left.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the receiver of the phone, quietly, attempting not to wake the blond next to him.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"House?" He whispered, mentally cursing himself for not keeping his voice down, as next to him She began to awake.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

He stood up slowly, muttering to Her that it was a work call, and that he needed to talk alone.

He moved into the next room over, leaving the light off, liking the cloaking feeling of darkness. He stood, back to the door, phone to his ear, as he listened.

"Greg, are you… crying?"

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Yeah, I cant be too loud… yeah, she's in the other room…" Wilson breathed into the phone. "You know, Greg, I wish she were you…"

_I guess we never really moved on_

There was a silence on the phone as House and Wilson spoke without words, each knowing that they were living a lie.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

"Wilson…" _  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_  
Greg's voice flowed soft and sweet, yet still rough at the same time, from the phone receiver right into Wilson's ear and down straigt to his heart, making his knees weak.

"I…." His voice drifted off, and Wilson knew he could hear Her in the other room, moving about.

"I should go." House whispered into the phone, words Wilson dreaded to hear.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Wilson gulped, as She called him back to bed from the bedroom. He cringed as he heard Gregory sigh, a noise filled with so much pain and hurt that it was almost unbelievable that a single breath could hold so much.

He hung up the phone and went back to bed, where She fell asleep immediately, and Wilson lay awake for hours, until he slipped into a dream, where somewhere out there, he and House had made it through.

**** **** **** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ****

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

House awoke to the phone ringing on his bedside table. Waking from a dream where somewhere, somewhere out there, he and Jimmy had made it through, he blinked rapidly and stretched, reaching towards the phone.

_And does She know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight?  
_  
"She, She thinks this is a work call. It Shouldn't be a problem…." Wilson breathed into the phone. Wilson. Wilson.

Wilson was on the other line, and for a moment, House could hardly breathe. This didn't happen, not to people like him, the person he had molded and concocted himself into. People didn't come back for him… only Jimmy could.

He heard Wilson mutter to Her on the other line, and House closed his eyes, laying his head against the cool of the ebony and ivory.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you_

Hearing Wilson say that he missed Greg, it was too much to bear, he reached for a vicodin, not hoping to dull the pain in his leg, but the pain in his heart.__

I guess we never really moved on

No, we didn't.  
_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He breathed in and out, calming his heart. Wilson always made his heart race. Always had, always will.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Please…" House heard his voice whimper, sounding vulnerable, a tone Wilson had never heard before.

"Wilson, Don't Go."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

Wilson… Don't Go…  
_  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Don't Go."

"I Won't."


End file.
